Un nuovo vento al tuo fianco
by Sariachan-KokiriLeaf
Summary: Un storia ispirata alla terza sigla iniziale di Naruto e incentrata sullo sviluppo interiore di Gaara, Temari e Kankurou subito dopo l'Esame Chuunin. Potrebbe piacere ai fan dei 3 fratelli della Sabbia.
1. Capitolo 1

ATTENZIONE!!! Leggendo questa fanfic troverete pesanti spoiler se non siete ancora arrivati al 16° volume del manga (più precisamente al capitolo 140), o se non avete visto fino alla puntata 81 dell'anime!  
P.S. Questa è la versione ampliata, riveduta e corretta della storia che prima si intitolava "Ritorno a Casa".

* * *

**Un nuovo vento al tuo fianco  
_Capitolo 1  
_**

«Fermatevi».  
«S-sei sicuro che…».  
«Ho detto di fermarvi».  
«Ok…».  
Senza ulteriori esitazioni i due genin, un maschio e una femmina, posarono a terra il ragazzino che avevano sorretto fino a quel momento. I tre stavano fuggendo ormai da molte ore, ma finalmente le ombre della foresta di Konoha sembrarono diventare più rade: si stavano avvicinando ai confini occidentali del Paese del Fuoco.  
Era dall'ultima battaglia che tra loro era sceso il silenzio… Non che prima avessero mai comunicato più di tanto, a parte lo stretto necessario durante le missioni. Pur appartenendo alla stessa squadra i componenti del gruppo si rivolgevano quasi come estranei l'un l'altro, non come chi ha spesso combattuto insieme. Ma un osservatore attento avrebbe subito capito che i tre ragazzi non erano semplici compagni… I tre ninja erano fratelli.  
Fratelli uniti ma anche divisi da un passato che avrebbero voluto in gran parte dimenticare, e da un presente difficile da accettare, e che solo dopo molte difficoltà avevano raggiunto una sorta di intesa. Ma poi era accaduto qualcosa che aveva rimesso in discussione tutto il loro mondo…un fatto inaspettato che aveva cancellato tutto ciò che erano riusciti a creare, aprendo nel contempo nuove strade.

«Gaara, sei sicuro di farcela da solo?».  
«Non preoccuparti».  
Il ninja dal cappuccio nero tornò silenzioso. Temari lo osservò: Kankurou sembrava molto affaticato, probabilmente doveva ancora recuperare il chakra assorbito dagli insetti di quello stravagante ninja di Konoha…  
«Perché non ci fermiamo per riposare, questa notte? Ormai è da quasi un giorno che corriamo senza un attimo di tregua», propose la kunoichi approfittando di quell'attimo di pausa.  
«Ma qualche ninja della Foglia potrebbe essere sulle nostre tracce…».  
«Ne dubito, non si spingerebbero cos� tanto verso i confini del loro Paese solo per catturare dei genin come noi», lo contraddisse la ragazza.  
Proprio mentre il maggiore dei suoi fratelli stava per ribattere, Gaara tagliò corto dicendo: «Voglio dormire, per questa notte sosteremo qui».  
Dormire? Gaara non poteva dormire! Voleva forse provocare un altro disastro?!  
Poi i due ragazzi più grandi lo guardarono e capirono che doveva essere esausto, forse più di loro…che dormisse o no, sicuramente aveva bisogno di un po' di riposo.  
«Rimarrò io di guardia, d'accordo?», chiese Temari.  
«Per me va bene», fu la risposta di Kankurou, mentre Gaara si limitò ad annuire prima di ritirarsi in disparte e scomparire tra le ombre.  
I radi alberi stavano pian piano diminuendo sostituiti da una brulla pianura, e le loro chiome si stagliavano contro il cielo sempre più scuro e sfumato di rosso. Presto, però, il sole scomparve per fare spazio a una quieta notte senza luna.

Tutto era avvolto nel silenzio, interrotto solamente dagli sporadici versi di qualche animale selvatico, segno che i tre genin si trovavano lontano da centri abitati…chi mai avrebbe voluto vivere in un posto tanto desolato, dopotutto? Non di certo la gente del Paese del Fuoco. A Temari sembrò ironico che, al contrario, esistessero persone come lei nate e cresciute nel deserto.  
La ragazza era abituata a mettere da parte le proprie debolezze e timori eppure, mentre vegliava solitaria pronta a captare il più piccolo rumore sospetto, si ritrovò a pensare alla propria casa. Cosa sarebbe accaduto una volta tornati? Temari era preoccupata delle conseguenze di una guerra che non aveva approvato fin dall'inizio…come tante delle altre decisioni del Kazekage loro padre. Ma lei e i suoi fratelli non erano altro che strumenti del loro villaggio, e obbedire agli ordini era il dovere di ogni ninja.  
«Dannazione…», imprecò sommessamente la ragazza, poi sospirò e cercò di pensare a qualcos'altro.  
Prevedibilmente, il primo pensiero che le si affacciò alla mente fu proprio quello che fino ad allora era riuscita a rimuovere: cosa stava facendo Gaara, in quel momento? Aveva detto che voleva dormire, ma che questo fosse possibile Temari lo dubitava fortemente. Anche sé, doveva ammetterlo, ultimamente era rimasta sorpresa in più di una situazione…  
Voltando la testa, la kunoichi non riusc� a sopprimere una smorfia: Kankurou sicuramente non aveva problemi di quel tipo, dato che dormiva profondamente!  
Tornando a perlustrare i dintorni del loro accampamento, Temari notò che il cielo stava diventando più chiaro, anche se il sole doveva ancora sorgere oltre le montagne. Tra poco avrebbero dovuto rimettersi in viaggio.

La ragazza sbadigliò cercando di scacciare il sonno. A differenza dei fratelli non aveva combattuto fino allo stremo delle forze e per quello aveva deciso di rimanere sveglia per loro, ma la battaglia di due giorni prima contro quello Shikamaru l'aveva lo stesso indebolita. Alla fine lui l'aveva lasciata vincere, arrendendosi... «Un'altra cosa che devo ancora capire», pensò, ma si ricordò presto di questioni ben più urgenti: dove si era cacciato Gaara?  
«Meglio andare a cercarlo…».  
Dopo una breve esplorazione dei dintorni lo trovò appoggiato su delle rocce dall'aspetto abbastanza scomodo. Eppure stava senza dubbio dormendo…ma perché si era nascosto l�, invece di rimanere nei pressi dell'accampamento?  
Probabilmente il fratello aveva agito cos� per abitudine, nel timore che qualcuno potesse assassinarlo nel sonno. Forse, Gaara aveva deciso di allontanarsi anche per assicurare loro un certo vantaggio per fuggire, se Shukaku fosse uscito allo scoperto. Ma soprattutto, Temari credeva che Gaara volesse proteggere se stesso.  
Eppure la sabbia avrebbe dovuto agire automaticamente, in caso lui venisse attaccato… Solo allora Temari se ne rese conto: la sabbia, da lui solitamente trasportata sotto forma di una gigantesca giara, si era dispersa sul luogo della battaglia.  
«Ma la sua arma più potente è ancora nascosta _dentro_ di lui…», pensò Temari.  
Il suo sguardo si posò sugli occhi contornati di nero del fratello, sopra i suoi capelli rossi come il sangue delle sue innumerevoli vittime, per poi indugiare sul segno inciso in modo indelebile sulla sua fronte. Temari si era sempre chiesta come se lo fosse procurato…né lei né Kankurou avevano mai trovato il coraggio di chiederlo, e Gaara naturalmente non aveva dato spiegazioni in proposito. I due fratelli maggiori sapevano solo che quel simbolo era in qualche modo legato all'"incidente" di tanti anni prima, quello in cui loro zio Yashamaru era rimasto ucciso.  
Ciò che sapevano con certezza era che da quel giorno Gaara cambiò. Temari non poteva ricordare un solo momento in cui non avesse provato paura in vicinanza del fratello, ma dopo la morte di Yashamaru lo sguardo di Gaara diventò ancora più freddo e distante. E da allora, nessuno era più riuscito ad avvicinarlo.  
Dopotutto, Gaara era stato tradito dall'unica persona che credeva gli volesse bene…  
Guardando di nuovo il fratello che dormiva, Temari si accorse che non provava più paura. Non sapeva come spiegarlo ma un nuovo sentimento aveva sostituito il timore, e questo la confondeva.  
Dopo vari minuti durante i quali era rimasta ad osservarlo, Gaara non dava ancora segni di volersi svegliare. Temari aveva notato che la sua espressione era severa anche nell'incoscienza…non sapeva come il fratello fosse riuscito a dormire, ma si rese conto che Gaara non avrebbe mai potuto abbassare completamente la guardia neanche nel sonno. Se lo avesse fatto, il demone che lo possedeva fin dalla nascita avrebbe preso il sopravvento e si sarebbe servito di lui, distruggendo pian piano la sua personalità.  
Allo sguardo attento di Temari non erano sfuggiti i pugni serrati e le palpebre che di quando in quando si stringevano, come se Gaara stesse combattendo contro un nemico invisibile.  
«E va bene, credo che lo lascerò dormire ancora un po'», decise la kunoichi, e senza fare il minimo rumore usc� dalla stretta conca rocciosa in cui l'aveva trovato.  
In quel momento avvert� dei passi dietro di lei…possibile che qualche jounin di Konoha li avesse seguiti fin là? Ritrovando in un attimo la freddezza di sempre Temari si girò di scatto, la mano protesa verso il gigantesco ventaglio che portava sulla schiena: se necessario era pronta a combattere… Ma davanti a lei vide solo Kankurou.  
Il fratello alzò un sopracciglio, sconcertato dalla fulminea reazione di Temari, poi le fece cenno di seguirlo. Dopo essersi allontanato di una ventina di metri il ragazzo si voltò verso di lei, parlandole con un mezzo sorriso: «Non dovresti essere cos� tesa...ormai siamo quasi arrivati nel Paese del Vento! Comunque ero venuto a dirti che ci penso io a stare di guardia, dato che tu sarai stanca».  
«A quanto pare Gaara ha intenzione di recuperare tutto il sonno perduto da quando è nato... », aggiunse Kankurou a bassa voce.  
La kunoichi avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per qualche ora di sonno, quindi accettò la sua proposta con gratitudine, anche se non lo diede a vedere, e si distese sul giaciglio che il fratello aveva apprestato la sera prima.  
Kankurou si arrampicò invece su un albero leggermente più alto degli altri, una buona postazione per tenere sotto controllo un'area di un centinaio di metri. «Dovrò tenere gli occhi ben aperti…», pensò, mentre appoggiava accanto a sé il fardello che portava abitualmente sulle spalle. «Se ci attaccassero all'improvviso sarà meglio tenere Karasu a portata di mano», e dicendo questo allentò un po' le bende che ricoprivano la sua letale marionetta da combattimento.  
Il sole nel frattempo era sorto, e grazie alla luce del giorno si potevano scorgere le sabbie dell'immenso deserto che occupava gran parte della sua terra natia. Dal suo nascondiglio, Kankurou calcolò che per raggiungere il confine avrebbero impiegato meno di un giorno, una volta che Temari avesse recuperato le forze.

**CONTINUA…**


	2. Capitolo 2

ATTENZIONE!!! Leggendo questa fanfic troverete pesanti spoiler se non siete ancora arrivati al 16° volume del manga (più precisamente al capitolo 140), o se non avete visto fino alla puntata 81 dell'anime!  
P.S. Questa è la versione ampliata, riveduta e corretta della storia che prima si intitolava "Ritorno a Casa".

* * *

**Un nuovo vento al tuo fianco  
_Capitolo 2  
_**

«Mi dispiace...».  
Quelle due parole riecheggiavano ancora nella mente del genin i cui lineamenti erano adesso completamente visibili, dato che il trucco si era sciolto da tempo mischiandosi al sudore.  
Più di una volta Kankurou aveva odiato il suo aspetto. Anche se non somigliava molto al fratello minore il loro legame di sangue era comunque evidente, e questo gli aveva procurato vari problemi. Lui e Temari non erano temuti quanto Gaara ma erano pur sempre "i fratelli del mostro", come li avevano etichettati gli altri ninja del loro villaggio.  
In realtà, la tecnica del marionettista richiedeva una divisa nera che permettesse di nascondersi tra le ombre, e anche dipingersi il viso faceva parte del mimetismo. Ma il trucco di Kankurou era anche una maschera per nascondere a se stesso e agli altri quello che era.  
«Mi dispiace...».  
Di nuovo quelle parole…i pensieri del ragazzo tornarono a un paio di giorni prima.  
Lui e Temari avevano trovato il fratello minore accasciato al suolo, sfinito dopo quella che doveva essere stata una terribile battaglia contro quel sorprendente ninja della Foglia: Uzumaki Naruto. Kankurou non aveva assistito allo scontro, ma Temari gli aveva raccontato quanto bastava per fargli intuire cosa fosse accaduto; i segni di distruzione sul luogo della battaglia, cos� come lo stato in cui avevano ritrovato Gaara gli avevano detto il resto.  
Ma ciò che aveva veramente sorpreso Kankurou non era tanto il fatto di averlo trovato esausto (anche se questo non era mai successo prima), ma lo sguardo dei suoi occhi.  
Occhi stanchi di non potersi mai chiudere…stanchi di essere schiavi di Shukaku, la Reliquia della Sabbia di cui Gaara era il medium.  
Kankurou si era ritrovato a riflettere su tutto questo senza neppure accorgersene. Prima di allora, l'unica cosa che lo aveva preoccupato in vicinanza del fratello era il terrore che Gaara potesse uccidere anche lui o Temari, come aveva spesso minacciato di fare.  
Guardandolo invece per una volta senza paura, nei suoi occhi impenetrabili Kankurou aveva scoperto qualcosa di nuovo e sorprendente: si era trattato, forse, di speranza? In quel momento, per la prima volta nella sua vita non vide in Gaara un mostro da temere, ma un fratello.  
Gaara si era persino scusato con loro...ma perché? Per averli spaventati e costretti ad assecondare ogni suo capriccio? O perché avevano perso la battaglia contro i tre genin del Villaggio della Foglia? No, in realtà non erano stati sconfitti, almeno non come squadra. Due dei ninja avversari avevano perso conoscenza, e il terzo sarebbe stato facilmente battuto una volta rimasto senza l'appoggio dei suoi compagni.  
Ma Gaara aveva deciso di lasciarli vivere.  
Kankurou pensò che quel Naruto doveva essere un tipo davvero straordinaria, se era stato in grado di oltrepassare il muro che il fratello aveva eretto intorno a sé da quando Yashamaru l'aveva tradito… Un muro infinitamente più arduo da abbattere che non la sua celebre "difesa assoluta".  
Le riflessioni di Kankurou furono però improvvisamente interrotte da un movimento in lontananza: qualcuno si stava dirigendo verso il loro accampamento!

Proprio in quel momento, nella penombra del suo nascondiglio Gaara spalancò gli occhi. Nel sonno aveva avvertito la morsa sempre più stretta di Shukaku sulla sua mente e, istintivamente, si era svegliato prima che la situazione diventasse troppo pericolosa.  
Per qualche motivo la tecnica in cui Gaara si esercitava da tempo aveva finalmente iniziato a funzionare…che questo fosse legato allo scontro di due giorni prima? In ogni caso, il genin si sentiva decisamente meglio; sapeva che dormire sarebbe rimasto sempre rischioso, ma almeno d'ora in poi avrebbe potuto riposare (se non altro per brevi periodi).  
Uscendo dal suo nascondiglio, Gaara notò il sole già alto…perché Temari non l'aveva svegliato?  
Fatti pochi passi vide la sorella sdraiata nel piccolo accampamento che, a quanto pare, lei e Kankurou dovevano aver allestito la notte precedente; ma di quest'ultimo non c'era traccia.  
Gaara rimase qualche istante a fissarla, mentre dormiva con la testa appoggiata su un braccio; sul suo corpo erano stati disposti frettolosamente dei ramoscelli per mimetizzarla.  
«Vorrei sapere dov'è quell'incapace di Kankurou…».

Muoversi senza la pesante giara che portava solitamente con sé era molto più comodo, si rese immediatamente conto il genin della Sabbia, però la maggiore velocità comportava una maggiore esposizione ad eventuali attacchi nemici. Ma Gaara non aveva avuto scelta: dopo la battaglia contro Naruto gli erano mancati sia il tempo sia la forza per raccogliere la sabbia dispersa intorno a loro. Almeno, adesso poteva spostarsi con incredibile rapidità lanciandosi da un albero all'altro, mentre i suoi occhi studiavano attentamente i dintorni…  
Il ragazzo non si era allontanato di molto dal luogo in cui aveva trovato Temari quando si fermò bruscamente: aveva avvistato un jounin a lui familiare.  
«Baki…».  
Il velo del suo copricapo, portato in modo da lasciare scoperto solo uno dei suoi occhi, era inconfondibile. In più, Gaara notò che il maestro non era solo: altri ninja della Sabbia stavano trasportando il baldacchino del Kazekage.  
«Padre», disse Gaara a denti stretti, sentendo già crescere dentro di sé l'odio che lo assaliva ogni volta che si trovava in sua presenza. Il giovane ninja non aveva alcuna voglia di parlare con nessuno di loro, quindi restò nascosto tra i rami e osservò passare la breve processione.  
I volti dei superstiti erano scuri e provati: «L'attacco è fallito», cap� all'istante, ma la cosa non lo interessava. Fino ad allora aveva servito il proprio villaggio come uno strumento letale da utilizzare al momento più opportuno, né più né meno di un arma qualsiasi; ma adesso sentiva che la sua vita forse valeva qualcosa di più. Per questo, aveva deciso che non avrebbe mai più offerto a Shukaku l'opportunità di prendere il sopravvento: «La tua ultima battaglia è stata quella contro quel Na…».  
Gaara non aveva neanche finito di formulare tale pensiero che un dolore insopportabile lo assal�, facendogli stringere la testa fra le mani. Il mostro sigillato al suo interno intendeva punirlo per aver osato imporgli la propria volontà, cap� all'istante. Dalla tempie, le fitte si diffusero lungo tutto il corpo del medium, come se migliaia di granelli di sabbia cercassero di penetrare a forza nella sua carne.  
«È inutile…non ti lascerò uscire…», disse il genin stringendo i denti per evitare di gridare, mentre cercava di respingere l'impulso di uccidere che si stava risvegliando dentro di lui.  
Ma il dolore svan� improvvisamente cos� come era arrivato. Shukaku, almeno per questa volta, aveva deciso di lasciarlo in pace…  
Pian piano il ragazzo ritrovò la lucidità e, osservando il piccolo corteo che stava ormai passando sotto di lui, si accorse che Kankurou seguiva il gruppo a parecchi metri di distanza.  
Gaara lesse sul suo viso un'espressione turbata: perché alzava spesso lo sguardo verso il baldacchino del Kazekage? Che cosa era successo?  
Come a rispondere alle sue domande, il fratello aggrottò le sopracciglia e corse da Baki quasi urlando: «Chi è stato?».  
Il loro maestro esitò prima di rispondere, come se stesse cercando le parole più adatte per quello che stava per rivelare. Poi spiegò lentamente: «E' tutta opera di Orochimaru…abbiamo trovato il Kazekage e la sua scorta privi di vita da almeno un mese, cioè ancor prima dell'inizio dell'esame per la selezione dei chuunin».

Gaara era di nuovo solo; aveva lasciato passare il gruppo di ninja senza farsi notare, rimanendo nascosto tra i rami di un albero. Il sole del tramonto colorava di rosso lo spoglio ambiente circostante…  
Come aveva potuto farsi ingannare in quel modo? Il ragazzo non riusciva a crederci: il Kazekage…suo padre, la persona che più odiava al mondo, ucciso da uno stupido complotto ordito da quel disgustoso ninja del Suono.  
«Da sei anni, ogni giorno ho desiderato che tu scomparissi…ma dovevo essere io ad ucciderti!».  
Gaara chiuse gli occhi, cercando di controllare la sua frustrazione; sapeva che Shukaku era sempre in agguato, pronto ad approfittare di ogni sua emozione negativa per uscire allo scoperto…  
La notizia della morte del padre l'aveva colto alla sprovvista… I pensieri si susseguivano cos� rapidi nella sua mente che Gaara non riusciva a soffermarsi su nessuno di essi, ed ancora più confuse erano le emozioni che si stavano risvegliando in lui: odio, rabbia, delusione…e forse anche tristezza.  
Gaara allora si chiese perché non avesse mai cercato di distruggere Suna, il villaggio che l'aveva sempre rifiutato. Con esso, avrebbe eliminato anche tutte le persone che lo guardavano con risentimento…suo padre per primo.  
Gaara riapr� gli occhi, stanco di essere assillato da cos� tanti dubbi, e la prima cosa che vide fu una foglia fluttuare leggera verso il suolo con un movimento a spirale…  
«Uzumaki Naruto».  
All'inizio non lo aveva neppure calcolato come suo possibile avversario, gli era sembrato solo un ragazzino rumoroso e insignificante; soprattutto, gli era sembrato debole.  
Invece si era sbagliato. Non solo si era dimostrato alla sua altezza, ma era anche stata la prima persona ad avergli parlato in quel modo. Ad averlo compreso…ad avergli mostrato che si sbagliava a credere di poter diventare veramente forte amando solo se stesso.  
_«Io ero come te, odiavo quegli sguardi gelidi, odiavo la solitudine che mi circondava_», gli aveva detto, «_Però ora ho trovato delle persone che hanno riconosciuto la mia esistenza...delle persone da amare e proteggere!_».  
Le parole del ninja della Foglia avevano rivelato a Gaara come Naruto avesse sofferto un destino simile al suo, come avesse provato la sua stessa disperazione… Ma in qualche modo, Naruto era riuscito ad uscire dal vuoto della solitudine.  
Finalmente Gaara non aveva più dubbi: «Quel ragazzo ha combattuto oltre i suoi limiti perché provava amore», pensò Gaara, «Un giorno, forse, ci riuscirò anche io…ma non posso farlo da solo».

**CONTINUA…**


	3. Capitolo 3

ATTENZIONE!!! Leggendo questa fanfic troverete pesanti spoiler se non siete ancora arrivati al 16° volume del manga (più precisamente al capitolo 140), o se non avete visto fino alla puntata 81 dell'anime!  
P.S. Questa è la versione ampliata, riveduta e corretta della storia che prima si intitolava "Ritorno a Casa".

* * *

**Un nuovo vento al tuo fianco  
_Capitolo 3  
_**

Indifferenti all'oscurità che stava pian piano calando intorno a loro, Temari e Kankurou sedevano vicini in silenzio, gli occhi bassi e fissi su un punto qualsiasi del terreno.  
Il ragazzo rigirava tra le dita l'estremità di una delle strisce di stoffa che ricoprivano Karasu, mentre sua sorella si teneva le ginocchia al petto con entrambe le braccia. Nessuno dei due aveva pianto…dopotutto, non avevano mai voluto realmente bene a loro padre. Sapevano che il Kazekage li aveva sempre considerati solo strumenti di cui disporre per raggiungere il suo scopo: la rinascita del Villaggio della Sabbia Nascosta, ormai in decadenza da parecchi anni.  
Per realizzare il suo sogno aveva sacrificato persino sua moglie e aveva reso Gaara quello che era.  
No, non potevano amarlo… Allora, perché quella sensazione di vuoto?  
Forse i due si rendevano conto di essere rimasti veramente soli, senza più neppure loro padre a guidarli, per quanto la sua guida fosse stata discutibile. Temari cominciò ad intuire che, probabilmente, lei e Kankurou avevano in comune col fratello minore più di quanto pensassero: tutti e tre senza nessuno su cui poter contare veramente, tutti e tre fondamentalmente soli… Perché non se ne erano accorti prima?  
Ma le cose sarebbero cambiate, promise la ragazza a se stessa. Dopotutto, i suoi fratelli erano ormai l'unica famiglia che le restava, e avrebbe fatto di tutto per non perdere anche loro.  
Temari intu� che Kankurou stava provando le sue stesse emozioni: paura, smarrimento, ma soprattutto solitudine…una solitudine con cui Gaara conviveva da sempre.  
Sentendosi per la prima volta in qualche modo vicini al fratello minore, i due ragazzi chiesero a Baki di precederli: non avevano nessuna idea di dove fosse andato Gaara ma sapevano che prima o poi sarebbe tornato, quindi lo avrebbero aspettato.  
Una volta rimasti soli, Temari ruppe il silenzio: «Non avremmo dovuto tradire l'alleanza col Paese del Fuoco…il nostro villaggio aveva già sacrificato tante vite per ottenere la pace, a quale scopo se doveva finire cos�?».  
La sua voce tremava, si accorse Kankurou con meraviglia.  
«Non preoccuparti, Baki mi ha detto di aver convinto gli anziani di Konoha a rinnovare l'alleanza con noi», provò a consolarla. «Inoltre, noi tre siamo ancora vivi…non è la cosa più importante?».  
«Kankurou ha ragione, Temari».  
«Gaara!», esclamarono i due ragazzi alzando improvvisamente la testa… Come sempre non l'avevano sentito arrivare.  
«G-Gaara...dobbiamo parlarti...».  
«So già tutto», li interruppe il fratello minore, «Raggiungiamo gli altri».  
Detto questo iniziò a camminare mentre Temari si alzò prontamente per seguirlo, imitata da Kankurou. I due non potevano immaginare come mai egli fosse già al corrente della situazione, ma evitare di parlarne ancora era un sollievo per entrambi, quindi non chiesero spiegazioni.

Dopo quasi una settimana di viaggio lo sparuto gruppo di ninja avvistò il gigantesco cancello di Suna; questa si innalzava maestoso dalle sabbie spazzate senza sosta dai venti selvaggi di quella terra, che non per niente era chiamata "Paese del Vento".  
Il deserto si stendeva per chilometri e chilometri in ogni direzione, infuocato durante il giorno e gelido di notte, come al momento del loro arrivo alle porte del villaggio.  
Temari si concesse un momento di pausa prima di entrare e, le mani sui fianchi, alzò il volto per guardare il cielo affollato di punti luminosi: sempre limpido e privo di nuvole (eccetto quelle delle frequenti tempeste di sabbia), il cielo del Paese del Vento era stupendo con i suoi miliardi di stelle e galassie lattiginose.  
«Da bambina, quando mi sentivo triste guardavo il cielo e mi sembrava che ogni problema sparisse…», mormorò Temari qualche momento dopo.  
«Che stupidaggine», replicò Kankurou. Però si fermò anche lui per ammirare lo spettacolo sopra le loro teste.  
Gaara rimase in silenzio accanto a loro, le braccia incrociate, mentre la luce di alcune stelle si rifletteva anche nei sui occhi rivolti impercettibilmente verso l'alto.  
«Allora, volete sbrigarvi ad entrare oppure dobbiamo lasciarvi l� fuori?», li richiamò Baki.  
Riprendendo a camminare, i tre fratelli varcarono finalmente le porte del Villaggio della Sabbia: erano di nuovo a casa.

La vita di Gaara, Temari e Kankurou aveva ripreso il solito corso, tra gli allenamenti e le missioni che di tanto in tanto erano loro assegnate. Nonostante l'apparente normalità, però, il villaggio era in un costante stato di allerta per paura di un attacco di Orochimaru, il quale poteva non aver gradito il loro improvviso voltafaccia a favore di una rinnovata alleanza con la Foglia.  
In apparenza non sembrava essere cambiato nulla neppure nel rapporto tra i tre genin, ma in realtà più di qualcosa era mutato; soprattutto, Gaara non aveva più ucciso solo per affermare la propria esistenza.  
Non che per questo fosse meno odiato dagli abitanti del suo villaggio…no, loro seguitavano a guardarlo con paura. Ma a Gaara questo non importava più, perché quello stesso sguardo era sparito dagli occhi delle uniche due persone che gli erano sempre rimaste in qualche modo vicine.  
Eppure, qualche notte Temari si svegliava ancora di soprassalto… Una volta tornata a Suna la ragazza aveva sperato che i suoi risvegli notturni fossero acqua passata, ma evidentemente non era cos�. La kunoichi sapeva di non avere più nulla da temere, almeno non da Gaara, ma a quanto pare il suo subconscio era rimasto condizionato dai tanti anni passati con la paura che potesse succedere un disastro da un momento all'altro.  
In uno di questi risvegli improvvisi, Temari pensò alla se stessa di appena qualche mese prima… Allora non poteva di certo dormire tranquillamente, con Shukaku pronto a sopraffare il fratello più piccolo in qualsiasi momento. Kankurou era solito sbarrare la porta della sua stanza, per quel che avrebbe potuto servire, ma Temari non era cos� ingenua da sperare che quel tipo di precauzioni potessero contrastare la forma demoniaca di Gaara.  
E cos� il suo sonno era sempre stato leggero.  
La ragazza si chiese come fosse riuscita a vivere costantemente sotto tensione per tutti quegli anni… Sentendosi come soffocare al ricordo di quella vita, si affacciò alla finestra della sua camera per respirare il fresco vento notturno.  
Appoggiata sul davanzale, si soffermò ad osservare le case del Villaggio della Sabbia, notando per la prima volta quanto queste fossero diverse da quelle di luoghi dal clima meno impervio come Konoha. Gli edifici di Suna erano costruiti in argilla o pietra, arrotondate per non opporre attrito ai venti feroci del deserto, con tetti piatti e più simili a delle terrazze che non a tetti veri e propri (i quali sarebbero stati inutili in un luogo dove non pioveva mai). Quindi non era raro che gli abitanti della Sabbia salissero sulla sommità delle proprie abitazioni, ma quello che vide Temari la lasciò comunque perplessa: la figura sdraiata su un tetto poco distante non era forse…suo padre?  
«Com'è possibile?», mormorò la kunoichi confusa, ma cap� di essersi sbagliata: quello era Gaara! Però aveva qualcosa di diverso dal solito.  
Abituati gli occhi all'oscurità, Temari vide chiaramente che era vestito come loro padre…come mai? Il fratello, infatti, indossava la stessa divisa ninja che il defunto Kazekage portava sotto la tunica e il copricapo bianchi e azzurri, simboli del suo rango.  
La sorella continuò ad osservare Gaara per qualche minuto, poi sbadigliò e tornò a letto, decidendo che la mattina seguente gli avrebbe chiesto una spiegazione.

**CONTINUA…**


	4. Capitolo 4

ATTENZIONE!!! Leggendo questa fanfic troverete pesanti spoiler se non siete ancora arrivati al 16° volume del manga (più precisamente al capitolo 140), o se non avete visto fino alla puntata 81 dell'anime!  
P.S. Questa è la versione ampliata, riveduta e corretta della storia che prima si intitolava "Ritorno a Casa".

* * *

**Un nuovo vento al tuo fianco  
_Capitolo 4  
_**

Gaara aveva agito d'impulso. Quella sera si sentiva più inquieto del solito e, senza neanche accorgersene, si era ritrovato nella camera dei suoi genitori. Quasi un'intera parete era occupata da un grande armadio alto fino al soffitto, e lui l'aveva aperto per prendere uno dei completi ancora conservati al suo interno. Dopodichè, si era spogliato dei suoi soliti abiti e l'aveva indossato; gli stava un po' grande ma poteva comunque andare. Infine era saltato dalla finestra fino al tetto più vicino, dove si sedeva spesso quando non poteva dormire.  
Il nuovo vestito era abbastanza comodo, inoltre lo proteggeva meglio dal vento del deserto. A dire il vero la sabbia stessa poteva mantenere costante la temperatura del suo corpo, ma la tecnica dell'armatura di sabbia richiedeva un grande dispendio di chakra; quindi, Gaara la usava solo se veramente costretto.  
Ma il ragazzo non si era di certo cambiato perché quella sera sentisse freddo.  
Indossando la nuova divisa Gaara provava una strana sensazione…come quando si riesce in qualcosa che agli occhi degli altri era sembrata impossibile. Rivolto il viso alle stelle, la sua espressione sembrò dire: «Visto che sono ancora qui?». Dopodichè, il genin rientrò in casa per riposare qualche ora in vista della missione dell'indomani.  
Gaara non si era accorto che, anche se per pochi minuti, Temari era rimasta ad osservarlo.

Il villaggio era ancora addormentato quando la ragazza si svegliò per preparare la colazione.  
Gli unici suoni che si potevano udire erano spezzoni di frasi rubate dal vento ad altri ninja che, come loro, quel giorno sarebbero dovuti partire per qualche missione.  
Dopo neanche mezz'ora, anche Gaara scese in cucina rivolgendo alla sorella un cenno di saluto, poi si sedette ad aspettare che lei finisse di cucinare. Temari notò che il fratello indossava di nuovo il vestito della sera prima, ma proprio quando stava per chiedergli una spiegazione sent� dei passi strascicanti: Kankurou si era svegliato, finalmente!  
Una volta scese le scale il ragazzo entrò nella sala con gli occhi ancora mezzi chiusi dal sonno, mormorando «Buon giorno» tra uno sbadiglio e l'altro.  
Temari girò leggermente la testa per osservare la sua reazione di fronte al nuovo abbigliamento di Gaara, ma passò qualche istante prima che lui si fosse svegliato a sufficienza per accorgersi della novità. Quando questo accadde Temari per poco non scoppio a ridere.  
Kankurou non riusciva a nascondere la sorpresa, e stava fissando Gaara cos� intensamente che l'altro gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. Il ragazzo trasal� distogliendo lo sguardo, ma con la coda dell'occhio continuò a scrutarlo.  
«La faccia sbalordita di Kankurou è impagabile! Credo proprio che non chiederò nulla a Gaara, dopotutto sono quasi sicura di aver capito perché si è vestito cos�…». Con un sorriso, la ragazza portò finalmente da mangiare a tavola e si sedette di fronte ai fratelli.  
«Forse dovrei scegliermi anche io una nuova divisa», pensò la kunoichi, «dopotutto ormai sono una donna!». Ovviamente, il suo scopo ultimo era quello di far colpo su qualche bel ragazzo, magari durante il prossimo esame per la selezione dei chuunin…molti dei giovani di Konoha gli erano sembrati parecchio carini, se non altro. Temari non poté trattenersi dal ridacchiare e Kankurou, guardandola ridere senza apparente motivo, ebbe un'ulteriore conferma di ciò che pensava da tempo: la sua famiglia non era del tutto normale.  
Poi, con un sospiro rassegnato, rivolse finalmente la propria attenzione alla ciotola davanti a sé.

Quando i tre finirono di fare colazione dalla finestra della cucina entrava già qualche raggio di sole: la giornata si preannunciava più calda che mai. Come se non bastasse, quel giorno sarebbero dovuti partire per una missione di livello B abbastanza pericolosa, perciò si prepararono in fretta per recarsi dal funzionario del Daimyo che avrebbero dovuto scortare fino ad una città vicina.  
I tre figli del defunto Kazekage ultimamente si erano allenati molto insieme, imparando a coordinare le loro tecniche in modo da potersi avvantaggiare l'uno delle capacità dell'altro. La loro formazione in battaglia di solito prevedeva che Gaara e Temari rimanessero al centro dell'azione per distrarre il nemico, mentre Kankurou si sarebbe nascosto nelle vicinanze; dalla sua postazione, il marionettista avrebbe potuto utilizzare Karasu per cogliere gli avversari di sorpresa. Questa tattica aveva anche un altro importante vantaggio: permetteva a Temari di concentrarsi esclusivamente sull'attacco.  
Durante gli allenamenti, infatti, la ragazza aveva scoperto che lo scudo di sabbia proteggeva automaticamente anche lei, almeno finché fosse rimasta a stretto contatto con Gaara. Di conseguenza il suo controllo del vento, che incanalava a piacimento col ventaglio, stava diventando sempre più efficiente. Non che potesse rivaleggiare con l'abilità di Gaara nel padroneggiare la sabbia, Temari lo sapeva bene… Il fratello minore sembrava imparare nuovi _jutsu_ ogni giorno che passava!  
In ogni caso, la missione di quel giorno andò a buon fine senza che si verificasse nessun incidente, quindi i tre non ebbero occasione di provare le loro nuove tecniche in un combattimento vero e proprio.  
La sera del secondo giorno dalla loro partenza per la missione, i nostri genin si trovavano già sulla strada del ritorno. Arrivati al Villaggio della Sabbia, notarono però qualcosa di anomalo: come mai le vie e le piazze della città erano già vuote? Solitamente, gli abitanti di Suna approfittavano della frescura della sera per uscire a svolgere quelle attività che sarebbero state troppo faticose durante il giorno, ma stranamente sembrava che tutti si fossero rifugiati in casa per chissà quale ragione.  
Quando Temari e Kankurou cominciarono a mostrare segni di disagio, Gaara si accorse della loro preoccupazione e diede loro un indizio: «Guardate la luna…».  
Allora, tutto fu chiaro.  
Kankurou sbuffò contrariato, ma non disse niente. «Di cosa hanno paura?!», protestò invece indignata Temari, ma si calmò quando Gaara parlò di nuovo: «Non fa niente».  
Quella sera cenarono insieme come ormai facevano sempre, ma presto i due genin più grandi iniziarono a sbadigliare; durante il viaggio non avevano mai dormito decentemente e avevano camminato per chilometri, quindi non vedevano l'ora di andare a letto. Augurata la buona notte a Gaara, Temari e Kankurou si ritirarono ognuno nella propria stanza.  
«Oggi la luna è piena…proprio come quando Yashamaru è morto», Temari non poté evitare di pensare, «Questa notte Gaara non dormirà».  
Nonostante la stanchezza, la ragazza si accorse che non riusciva a prendere sonno…

Dopo che Temari e Kankurou erano andati a dormire, nella cucina calò il silenzio.  
Gaara odiava la confusione, ma stranamente non si sent� a suo agio una volta rimasto solo; inoltre, il calore accumulatosi durante il giorno all'interno della casa stava diventando più insopportabile ogni minuto che passava.  
Gaara poteva fare soltanto una cosa: salire sul tetto più alto della propria casa. Lassù, almeno, il vento fresco della notte avrebbe potuto rendere meno spiacevole le lunghe ore di insonnia che l'aspettavano.  
Seduto sulla superficie ruvida della terrazza, Gaara poteva osservare l'intero villaggio e il territorio che lo circondava. A quell'altezza il vento soffiava sibilando, e improvvise correnti d'aria si abbattevano di tanto in tanto sulle strade deserte, parecchi metri più in basso, sollevando mulinelli di sabbia. A parte i rumori del vento, un silenzio quasi assoluto sembrava aver tagliato quel luogo fuori del resto del mondo.  
Tutto il villaggio era immerso nell'oscurità ma la luna piena, man mano che sorgeva più alta nel cielo, cominciava ad illuminarlo con riflessi argentei. In lontananza, dune di sabbia si alzavano ed abbassavano in un moto lento ma inesorabile… Il deserto era il suo regno, là fuori nessuno l'avrebbe più guardato in modo ostile, là fuori sarebbe stato invincibile.  
Ma nel deserto sarebbe stato del tutto solo…  
In quel momento, un rumore lo distolse dalle sue riflessioni. Gaara riconobbe subito il chakra alle sue spalle e si chiese cosa ci facesse Temari lassù a quell'ora, ma non disse nulla.  
«Ehm…».  
La sorella sembrava nervosa…e ha le sue buone ragioni per esserlo, pensò amaramente Gaara.  
«Che cosa vuoi?» le chiese allora, senza voltarsi.  
«Ecco…».  
L'esitazione di Temari gli stava facendo perdere la pazienza.  
«Anche te preoccupata per Shukaku? Lasciami solo», disse Gaara sempre rimanendo immobile.  
Presa alla sprovvista, la ragazza si affrettò a spiegare: «Veramente ero solo venuta a portarti questa», e si avvicinò a lui tendendogli una coperta con un sorriso incerto.  
Gaara si girò a guardarla ma la sua espressione rimase imperscrutabile, però prese la coperta e se la mise sulle spalle. Senza dire una parola il ragazzo tornò a contemplare la luna davanti a sé, mentre Temari rientrava in casa saltando agilmente attraverso la finestra più vicina, in qualche modo sollevata.

Nelle ore che seguirono Gaara si concentrò completamente nella sua solitaria battaglia contro Shukaku. La luna splendeva luminosa, proprio come quel giorno di sei anni prima, e sembrava infondere nel demone nuova energia… Gaara poteva sentire la sua impazienza, la sua sete di sangue che rischiava di travolgerlo…una voce silenziosa lo tentava con insistenza crescente, e il desiderio di lasciarsi andare aumentava minuto dopo minuto.  
«Voglio riposare…», mormorò Gaara, sentendo che non avrebbe potuto trattenere la Reliquia della Sabbia un solo istante di più.  
Le sue mani si mossero automaticamente, già in procinto di formare le posizioni per la tecnica del sonno del tanuki, che l'avrebbe indotto a dormire senza nessuna restrizione per Shukaku.  
Prima forma.  
«Perché dovrei preoccuparmi per loro?».  
Seconda forma…le sue braccia gli ricaddero lungo i fianchi. Passarono vari minuti nel silenzio più assoluto…  
Poi accadde qualcosa.  
La sabbia intorno a Gaara sembrò avvolgerlo, all'inizio solo un turbine confuso ma che presto prese forma…la forma di quell'_essere_.  
«No!» gridò Gaara, spalancando gli occhi proprio un attimo prima che lo spirito di Shukaku si impadronisse del suo corpo.  
Nelle notti come quella, costi quel che costi, sarebbe dovuto rimanere sveglio.

Notando la sabbia che lo circondava, Gaara la radunò facendola sollevare con un semplice gesto della mano.  
I granelli brillarono argentei in una spirale simile ad un ciclone in miniatura, e assunsero la forma di due visi. Il primo gli somigliava molto e sembrava fissarlo severamente; il secondo, invece, era identico a quello di una vecchia foto che da bambino Gaara aveva spesso rimirato per ore. Ma entrambi i volti svanirono rapidamente cos� come erano apparsi.  
Nella sabbia si intravide poi una terza figura: i suoi occhi erano gentili eppure distanti, e le sue labbra morenti ripeterono parole ancora difficili da dimenticare.  
«Yashamaru…», sussurrò debolmente Gaara. Poi abbandonò la sabbia ai capricci del vento, che la fece disperdere trasportandola in alto, oltre le case del villaggio; gli ultimi granelli brillarono in lontananza, prima di scomparire del tutto.  
Quella notte nessuna sagoma mostruosa si stagliò contro la luna, in cerca della sua preda; invece, sul tetto di una nota abitazione un ragazzo giaceva sdraiato, le braccia incrociate dietro la testa e gli occhi di una sfumatura tra il verde e l'azzurro socchiusi... Il segno rosso sulla sua fronte, che significava "_amore_", spiccava nella debole luce lunare.

Gaara si trovava ancora lassù quando l'alba dipinse d'oro il deserto, e sotto il cielo sempre più luminoso non poté fare a meno di ricordare… Ricordare i verdi boschi di Konoha e le foglie che vagavano senza riposo, come sabbia sollevata dal vento…come se volessero a tutti i costi raggiungere qualcosa.  
Ma a volte, capitava che una foglia ribelle uscisse dal turbine impetuoso che la trasportava…proprio come quella che aveva scelto di posarsi su di lui, donandogli nuovamente la speranza. L'ombra di un sorriso passò sul viso di Gaara, ma fu solo un momento.  
Poi, il ragazzo si alzò e inspirò profondamente il vento nuovo del mattino.

**FINE

* * *

**

_Dedico questo racconto a tutti coloro che, come me, sono rimasti affascinati da un personaggio complesso come Gaara, e soprattutto al mio ragazzo (**Volvagia**), che anche se non ama molto le fanfiction si è prestato come beta-reader… ;)  
__Inoltre ringrazio tantissimo **Kinopio** per la sua pazienza, dato che mi ha aiutato a tradurre questa fanfic in inglese.  
__Infine, se voleste vedere l'illustrazione che ho realizzato per questa storia, potete trovarla nel sito Il Fuoco e il Vento (il link lo trovate nel mio profilo)._


End file.
